El cielo que me gusta
by Amai do
Summary: A Yamato le gusta el cielo porque simpre está allí para él. Pero el 'cielo' que a él le gusta es algo diferente.**Completo.


**Digimon no me pertenece, sólo uso sus personajes para entretenerme y entretener a los lectores.**

**...**

**El cielo que me gusta**

**.**

_El que busca el cielo en la tierra  
se ha dormido en clase de geografía._

**-Stanislaw Jerzy Lec**

**O O O**

**O O**

**O **

Nada se compara con la escena que _veo_.

Tonos rojizos, azules y blancos. Una puesta de Sol en el cielo que es bastante especial y que es sólo _mía_ (al menos es lo que espero)

Cada día es la misma rutina.

Sin embargo no me canso. No me canso porque siempre miro mi cielo, el cielo que se encarga de poner el Sol, de colocar las estrellas y dejarme admirar la Luna. Un cielo que vaya a donde vaya estará ahí, un cielo que cambia de colores de acuerdo al color que quiero. Puede ser tan azul que se pierde con el azul del mar a lo largo del horizonte admirado por mis ojos; tan negro que permite ver las estrellas y la luna en la noche; tan rojo que los árboles en otoño se mezclan en su color; a veces se vuelve verde, morado e incluso rosa. Pero me gusta más de color rojo... como _ahora_.

Recuerdo cuando comencé a poner atención en el cielo. Era un niño y me quede fascinado con su originalidad y belleza aún más por las noches con sus inigualables brillos estrellados... Siempre evitando algún tipo de _eclipse_ entre el _sol_ y la _luna_.

¿Y qué decir del cielo en el Digimundo? Creo que fue ahí en donde me quedé completamente embobado con su belleza, una belleza que todos pasan por alto, _excepto yo._

_Ese es mi Cielo_

Un Cielo que veo todos los días y me ve.

Un Cielo que nunca me deja ni me dejará.

Un Cielo que siempre cambiará de color.

Un Cielo que es amigo del Sol y de la Luna por igual.

Un Cielo que tiene amor para todos.

Un Cielo que algún día alcanzaré.

Un Cielo que me encargaré de conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Un Cielo que tiene estrellas y brilla sin la ayuda de algún otro astro.

Un Cielo que es resplandeciente y estés donde estés estará a tu lado.

Un Cielo que es _mío_ porque yo fui el primero en ver lo especial que era, que es y siempre será.

Un Cielo que en ocasiones llora. Se pone gris y me enfado conmigo mismo por no poder evitar que llueva, pero me gusta ser el que ayuda a que la lluvia pare de caer de esas nubes antes que se conviertan en tormenta.

Ese es mi Cielo, es el Cielo que siempre amaré. Mi Cielo, que siempre permanece a mi lado y de una forma u otra siempre va a estar conmigo... la verdad es que miro el cielo porque...

_-¿Joven Ishida? _–alguien me habla pero no me molesto es buscar quién es; yo sigo ocupado viendo al Cielo. Pero... mi Cielo me mira. Me mira con sus estrellas rojizas, me mira de manera cuestionada; está ligeramente roja. Las nubes desaparecen de su rostro y queda más roja todavía.

_-¿Ocurre algo? _–me pregunta con su melodiosa voz. Soy incapaz de responder, creo que yo también me quedo rojo y mi tono de piel cambia. Hasta que siento un ligero golpe en la cabeza, me volteo y es mi amigo con cabello de escoba café quién me acaba de arrojar un pedazo de papel.

**-¡Despierta! **

Recapacito. ¡Es verdad! ¡Estoy en clases! ¡Estoy en la escuela! ¡Todos me ven! ¡El _Cielo_ me ve!...

-Disculpe, profesora. Me distraje. –digo la verdad mientras me acomodo de nuevo en mi pupitre.

-Sí, me di cuenta. Deje de estar viendo a otros lados y por favor preste atención a está clase de geografía que sólo la veremos una vez. –me dice como si fuera lo único importante en ese momento.

La maestra se voltea y se dirige de nuevo al pizarrón. La mayoría de mis compañeros me miran cuestionados. Lo bueno es que pronto se ocupan en algo más.

-Déjelo, profesora. Yamato sólo estaba disfrutando de la vista mientras veía el _cielo_. ¿O no, Yama-chan? –el menso me dice mientras me ve con una mirada de: _jaja, ya no tienes salida._

_Ese imbécil de Taichi. Jamás debí decirle que me gusta Sora._

Finjo no escuchar. Obedezco a la maestra y me dirijo a poner atención en la clase que ha tenido bastantes interrupciones, y la mayoría las han sido por mi culpa.

Veo que _mi cielo_ me mira de reojo... ¿Qué pensará?

Pero... alcanzo a ver una mirada. Una mirada algo apenada y emocionada.

Tal vez algún día le diga algo acerca de mis sentimientos por ella... ¿a quién engaño? jamás lo haré. Pero... ganas no me faltan.

Sora me gusta por lo que es y por lo que no, me gusta porque es autentica y original. A donde vea la veo. Todo me recuerda su esencia y su persona.

Por eso disfruto estar con ella. Por lo que es, pero más por lo que soy cuando estoy a su lado.

Sora es mi _cielo_. Ella simplemente es... el cielo que me gusta.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

El fic más breve que he escrito, fue escrito en cinco minutos. Sí, no hay trama. Es sólo otro intentó más para poner más Soratos.

Creo que desde un principio se entendío que al decir _cielo_ se hablaba de Sora, ya que su nombre (como la mayoría debe saber) significa cielo.

Está idea nació gracias a una clase en la que yo estaba viendo a la ventana, es que acababa de llover y se veía genial todo el cielo, entonces una maestra me dice: _Señorita, por favor deje de ver el cielo y ponga a tención. _Le obedecí y en mi mente dije: _Atch... ni que estuviera viendo a Sora... TENGO UNA IDEA PARA OTRO FIC_. JAJA así ocurrió. Bueno me desvío del tema, a lo que iba:

Espero que les haya gustado este fic rápido y a los que leer D:EPDE el sig capi estará para el lunes.

Gracias por leer

Dios los bendiga.

****Amai do****


End file.
